


Home

by SMANGST



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, M/M, Sassy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SMANGST/pseuds/SMANGST
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has made his way back from Purgatory and needs some TLC. Returning to the Winchesters, he gets just what he needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

Castiel was exhausted. The escape from Purgatory had taken its toll on him mentally, physically, and emotionally. Angel or not (and lately, he wondered if he wasn't more human than angel), he wanted nothing more than to sleep, possibly for days. 

He found the motel where the Winchesters were staying easily enough, though only one of them was accounted for. He didn't know what to expect, but he certainly wasn't prepared for the greeting he received. An almost painfully tight hug, a quiet murmur of "Cas" that sounded as though tears were imminent, and a rather abrupt disrobing at the hands of skilled fingers. 

There was nothing sexual in the touch, not for the moment, but instead he was placed into a bath filled with deliciously warm water. He groaned as he sank into it, feeling some of the tension ease away. It was almost sinful, the feeling, and he relished that he could once again feel anything other than fear, cold, or pain. He was washed, lovingly; long-fingered hands gently scrubbing him clean and making him feel like new. 

Once bathed, he was lifted from the tub, more easily than he would've expected, really, and carried to the bed. There were kisses now, and touches, but mostly kisses, and he remembered how it felt to be loved. He'd nearly forgotten after the year he'd experienced, and a soft sigh escaped his lips. The touches were steadily growing stronger, accompanied by heated kisses to places other than his mouth, and the pain and discomfort was melting away. 

He managed a smile, his first in a year, and looked down at the man who'd begun worshiping his broken body with lips, tongue, and fingers; warm kisses and massaging touches, drawing out pleasured sighs and groans from him. His muscles were loosening, though begrudgingly. "You're so tense," the other man murmured, breath a whisper against Castiel's ear. "When Dean gets back, we'll give you a proper welcome."

Castiel smiled again and closed his eyes. He was home.


End file.
